


A quiet evening

by Tricsha



Series: The Xantha's pensieve [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candles, Family, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricsha/pseuds/Tricsha
Summary: The war that muggles will call World War 2 is almost here. But tonight is just a normal and quiet evening.
Relationships: Cyril Xantha/Clara Xantha, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Xantha's pensieve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189348
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A quiet evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year. Prompt two was Bakery/Coffee Shop AU OR Candlelight. So I wrote a story where the scene is only lit by candles. That counts, right?

**1939, September 1st. Ashmere green, Cornwall.**

“Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky”, Clara hummed quietly as she ran a hand through Marius’ dark hair. Her son was fast asleep by now, drooling a little as he rested his head on Clara’s lap.

The sudden change in light in the room showed that Cyril had returned from putting up blackout curtains in the other rooms. The same curtains now flew through the living room, directed by Cyril’s wand and neatly placed themself over the windows and completely drowned the room in darkness with the exception of the three small candles on the coffee table.

Cyril sat down next to his wife and son on the couch, placing a light kiss on Clara’s forehead. “We got a letter from the ministry love”, he said and showed her a parchment with official looking writing in blue ink. “They are asking us to take in two of the evacuees that are arriving tomorrow. A ten year old muggleborn boy and his older muggle sister. He’ll be off to Hogwarts next year and they don’t want to risk having him break the statue by slipping up regarding the truth about what kind of school he is going to”, he continued. Clara nodded slowly as she carefully reached for her teacup. “Of course”, she said after taking a sip. They had been expecting this. The ministry had sent out information a while ago to inform all wizarding families living among muggles that they might be required to take in magical evacuees in the case of the muggles deciding to start a war too. “Do we know when they are arriving tomorrow?”, she asked. “Around six”, Cyril responded as he slowly picked up Marius to put the child in his crib. Left in the living room was Clara, sitting on the couch and watching the candlelight dance with the shadows while thinking about the future.

Suddenly expanding their household with two new individuals would take some adjusting. Not only to the fact their house would now be the home to five people instead three but also closer interactions with the neighbours and the others in the village. She had yet to completely make the unannounced visits from the housewives with well-meaning advice regarding toddlers and being a mother. She couldn’t imagine that they would stop coming simply because there was two new people in the house. But that was to deal with tomorrow.


End file.
